


一丝不挂

by Daydreammer_sx



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 洋灵 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreammer_sx/pseuds/Daydreammer_sx
Summary: 你弟弟发烧了。





	一丝不挂

**Author's Note:**

> 你弟弟发烧了。

弟弟发烧车，不是很瑟琴大家别怕  
  
  
他说，你尽管来。   
  
  
原来空调房也不是那么凉快。  
空气从李振洋解开弟弟几颗扣子那会儿开始变得燥热。  
李振洋没忍住，先是上了手，然后是嘴。  
他俯下身用舌头去舔李英超的乳首，在乳尖上来回刷动，牙尖微微咬进乳晕。  
李英超白，全身上下哪儿哪儿都漂亮，乳晕都是淡粉色的。不知道是不是李振洋的错觉，但是他总觉着有一股子奶香味。  
有了这股味道的加持更刺激，一刻不停地煽动着，鼓舞着他。他拿手掌去锢住李英超那截细软的腰，把人带得更近，也就更用力去啃李英超胸前那两点。  
弟弟拿手虚虚地去推他，抵住他带着一点胡渣的下巴。他还发着烧，不知道事情怎么就发展成这样了，说是帮他擦一下身上的汗，怎么毛巾也扔一边，反倒是哥哥伏上身来了，二话没说就撩起他衣服开始干这档子事。  
他低头能看到李振洋一颗脑袋埋在他胸口不停舔弄着，又抬起头来跟迷迷糊糊的他接吻。他嘴角还勾了根银丝，晕晕乎乎去拽李振洋的头发，想把他扒拉下去——他觉得疼。  
他觉得胸口那儿好疼，又辣又敏感，整个乳首被哥哥啃的红肿不堪，糜烂肿胀。偏偏李振洋就钟爱那两颗樱桃，他觉得弟弟好甜，好软，动情的时候会浑身泛红，会发烫。齿间用力的时候还能听到弟弟抵住下唇偶尔漏出来几声的呻吟，在漫长黑夜里无限放大，尽数收进他耳朵里。  
他低低地喘  
洋哥，洋哥。  
好疼——洋哥，洋哥。  
  
到后来李振洋发现李英超胸膛起起伏伏，胸腔都在震颤，拉开夜灯一看，发现弟弟落了满脸的眼泪，瞳孔失神，嘴唇微张却发不出声音来，目光也涣散。  
他有点慌，觉得自己是不是做的有点过分了，又慌慌张张地拿手去给弟弟擦眼泪。  
李英超下唇又红又肿——是他自己刚才咬的。李振洋舍不得，又俯下身去亲弟弟的嘴巴，拿舌头去舔开他的唇缝，托着后脑勺一寸一寸地吻进去。  
弟弟被他亲得神志不清，迷迷糊糊地就拿手臂去搂哥哥的脖子。李振洋跟得了鼓励似的，偏过头又特别努力地探进去，吻得弟弟呼吸都困难。  
他一边亲一边去拉开弟弟的睡裤，把手伸进去隔着内裤有一下没一下地去揉弟弟的有点硬的家伙。  
他自己下面也硬得不行，可他舍不得他弟弟被摁住肩胛骨，被死捆在床上挨撞，他也是第一次，他没做过，他就不敢动他。  
李振洋隔着内裤帮李英超摸出来了，可他自己还硬着，硬得痛。他打算去浴室自己冷静下来，结果刚要起身，弟弟就把手伸过来握住了他下面，涨红着脸小声说我帮帮你。  
李振洋求之不得。  
  
  
李英超不好意思，这种情绪来源于黑夜里两个男人就这么开诚布公，坦诚相待，却不是以前单纯的陪聊，聊心事，聊梦想。  
这都上手了，上嘴了。  
李英超是觉得，害羞和不好意思是一回事儿，可撇开这些不说，李振洋帮了他，他就有义务礼尚往来。他现在头还有点晕，不在乎这个词是不是这么使的，他现在想的最多就是，李振洋怎么这么大，李振洋怎么这么硬，怎么还不出来。  
李振洋半眯着眼睛去感受身下。李英超的手活一点都不好，胡乱地摸，从上摸到下，毫无技巧可言。可李振洋觉得舒服，一想到是他的漂亮弟弟在帮他做这种事，用那双白皙而骨节分明的手指去撩拨他，取悦他，他就已经特别开心。  
  
  
最后李振洋拿手包住李英超的手使劲来了几下弄出来，两个人吻在一起低喘。  
没半分钟李振洋又伏上来了，把李英超那件真丝睡衣推到最上面，让李英超自己用嘴咬着。  
李英超的乳首已经泥泞不堪，直直地挺立在空气里，充血红肿。李振洋拿拇指覆上去，左右上下地去推去揉，李英超发出一声闷哼。  
“这样还疼吗？”  
“……不。”  
李振洋又拿舌尖碰上去，很轻地围着乳晕绕圈，又微微用嘴唇去挤压，去吸弄那个小孔。  
李英超忍不住哼哼。  
李振洋知道这是他舒服了，又凑过去跟弟弟讨要一个亲亲，嘴唇对嘴唇。  
李振洋问他，弟弟，吃没吃出来奶味。  
李英超被亲得晕晕乎乎，喘着说，什么。  
李振洋说没什么，手顺着腰线一路下滑，摸到李英超的两个腰窝。  
  
  
哥哥说，小弟。  
你愿不愿意跟洋哥做点成年人该做的事儿？  
李英超大脑都被快感蒙蔽，咬着衣领子含糊不清地说好啊，好。  
于是李振洋又去摸他的腿根。  
  
弟弟的睡裤上是一簇一簇的白玫瑰，李振洋没给他脱下来，他反而觉得穿着整齐的性爱更让人兴奋，把弟弟的睡衣扣子解开了一列，只留了最下面那颗，弟弟雪白透亮的胸膛暴露在空气里，白晃晃的，很稚嫩，很漂亮。  
  
李振洋从床头柜的最底下摸出来一支软膏，拆开包装挤了满手，往下探的时候又收回手。  
小弟。他轻轻地说，可能会有点难受，我会轻点。  
李英超趴在床上喘气，裤子褪到了膝窝。李振洋很贴心地给他小腹下面垫了一个枕头。  
没关系洋哥。弟弟抬眼去看他，我是摩羯座。  
我能忍。  
  
  
李振洋探进去第一个指节的时候，李英超哼出了声。  
李英超太紧了，探进去的润滑又顺着一张一合的穴口溢出来，水光沾满了腿根，透明的，亮晶晶的。  
疼啊？李振洋去亲他的眼角，又要把手指抽出来，那咱不弄了，啊。  
是李英超拽住他的袖子，说洋哥别。  
今晚虽然在意料之外，但确实是情理之中，气氛熏陶地刚刚好。箭在弦上说退就退，下一次赶上这种坦诚的时候就指不准是何年何月了。  
李英超咬着牙根把哥哥的手往身下带，轻轻地叹，你来。  
  
他说，你尽管来。  
  
  
李振洋受不了被弟弟这样热情又大胆的撩拨，脑子一热又兴奋几分，抓起软管又抹了一手湿，再探进两根手指。  
李英超发出一声惊呼，伏在床上，肩膀止不住地抖。  
李振洋被他喊得小腹发紧，头脑都被冲昏，又深入一点，摸到了李英超的敏感点。  
李英超化成了一滩水软在床上，他只觉得后面好湿好痒，穴口开始在哥哥的手下变得柔软起来，不仅仅是不适和疼痛感了，还有一点酥麻的快感，又容纳进去一点，进出自由。  
他觉得好像哪里缺了一块，空落落的，酥麻着像千万只蚂蚁在啃噬骨髓，怎样都好，他想被填满。  
李振洋喘着粗气去摸弟弟湿漉漉的前端，又往上去捏住他敏感得要死的乳首，说，小弟，哥哥快忍不住了。  
他小心翼翼地问，我可以进去吗，小弟。  
李英超仰着脖子止不住地喘，说可以了哥哥，哥哥。  
你进来吧。洋哥，你进来。  
  
  
李振洋挺进去的时候，李英超张着嘴发不出声音来。那种一瞬间被填满的充盈感把他整个人贯穿，大脑皮层都一阵激灵。  
  
李振洋闷哼了一声，又扶着他膝盖低喘好久——这个夜晚太超过了，这份快感简直是他二十几年累积的顶端，再多的手活也比不了这一下。李英超把他吃得死死的，想再动作都难。  
  
他拿手去摸弟弟的发颤的腿根，拍拍他的后腰柔声道，小弟，别怕。放松点儿。  
李英超浑身战栗，嘴里还在喘着，带一点点哭腔，说不行，洋哥。我放松不了。  
  
李振洋掰过他的脸来侧着头接吻，把李英超断断续续的呻吟全部揉碎了融化在舌尖里。他几乎是瞬间感觉李英超紧绷的身体垮了一点，然后就是——已经能在他的后穴里缓慢抽送了。  
李振洋进得很慢，他怕弟弟受不了。  
  
  
李英超小声地抽泣，他知道哥哥在刻意控制把持自己，他能感受到李振洋在这场性爱里的温柔和谦和，几乎看不到他的本性。  
  
一轮抽送下来，李英超有点食髓知味了，不同于最开始的撕裂疼痛和异物入侵的怪异感，他觉得自己半边身子都酥了，骨缝都在痒，穴口松松软软地去接受哥哥，蹭到某个点的时候他想哭，想尖叫。  
他被顶得摇摇欲坠地伸手要去抱李振洋，李振洋伏下去给他圈住脖子，又去吻他的胸前泥泞不堪的红点。  
李英超哼哼唧唧地去亲哥哥的发顶，去亲他的额头，他被顶到极致的时候会仰起脖子去喘息，水汽迷离眼睛，又止不住地挺胸往哥哥嘴里送。  
  
他会哭，会短促地叫，会小声喊，哥哥。  
  
他的腰一直往上顶，又被李振洋压下来。  
细细密密的吻落在李英超的肩胛骨和胸口，又往下，弥漫到小腹。  
  
弟弟拿手去摸两个人的接合处，摸到一手的水，又烫又黏腻。  
他轻轻的叹，好厉害啊。这个。  
  
李振洋听得又涨大一圈，忍不住用力去顶，他把手指插进李英超的嘴里，挑逗着舌头搅动着，搞得弟弟发出含混不清的喘息声。  
  
他说，你这个李英超。求你别说话了。  
  
  
弟弟却不知死活地含住他的手指使劲啜了一口。  
哥哥放开了劲去顶，手掐住弟弟比女人还细上那么一圈的腰，用力把自己送进最里面。  
李英超惊呼一声，生理眼泪几乎是立刻就漫上眼眶，哽哽咽咽一会儿，眼角盛了一汪水。  
怪李振洋欺负太过，弟弟在床上死活不愿意再出声，咬着枕巾涨红个脸。  
李振洋去吻他的嘴，胡茬去碰那个精致的小唇窝，弟弟这才呜呜咽咽地呻吟起来。告诉他自己是这么一个鲜活的，生动的人，正在他的身下享受着这一场热烈的性爱，磅礴又伟大，在这个盛夏的末梢。  
  
不知道什么时候一股热流就这么湍急地填满他，灼热着，烫得他几乎脚趾蜷缩。他就这么怔住，喘着流泪，感觉自己轻飘飘的，缓了好久才找到真实感。  
  
李振洋扶着弟弟的腰退出来的时候，弟弟殷红的穴口一张一合，溢着水光，带出几点白浊，溅在床单上，浪漫又煽情。  
他没忍住用手去碰，抬头刚好对上弟弟那双动情的眼睛，浸透了水汽，流转着光怪陆离的雾朦胧，眼角染了一抹红。  
李振洋忍不住抓住他的指尖去吻，又顺着手臂一路往上，吻到唇舌间，吻进去。  
他低低地叹，李英超，小弟。  
  
我真的好喜欢你。  
  
  
李振洋抄起他膝窝打算抱人去浴室清洗，又去靠弟弟的额头，摸着烫。  
李英超被他抱着摇摇晃晃，只觉得体内好烫。  
  
他的后穴泥泞不堪，还在往下滴答，蹭在李振洋精壮的小腹上，跟白色纠缠在一起，看起来冗杂又放浪。  
  
李振洋有点懊恼，是哥哥不好，明明知道你发烧。  
  
他瘫软着抬起手去搂哥哥的脖子，又仰着脑袋去讨一个亲亲，吐息纠缠在一起，空气都升温。李振洋掐住他下颌吻得用力，每一寸口腔都看顾到，有几滴从嘴角滑下来落在李英超的肩膀上，又顺着皮肤一路滑下来落在左边那颗红肿的乳首上，暧昧又色情。  
  
李振洋放开弟弟，把人放在洗手台上用温水给他一点一点把体内的白浊给引出来，穴道刚降下去的温度又一路攀升。这对弟弟来说无异于是另一场性的折磨，嘴里哼哼唧唧地喘着，又觉得哪哪都好痒。  
  
李振洋帮弟弟全部弄出来之后，弟弟已经瘫软在他怀里，很急促地喘着气，面色潮红。  
李振洋拿了条热毛巾去给他擦下面红肿不堪的穴口，擦干了又去药盒里摸出一管药膏，消肿止痛的，轻轻柔柔地抹在腿根边缘。  
李振洋强迫自己不去听李英超细细碎碎的低喘，也尽量控制住去摸弟弟的冲动感，脑袋凑过去贴李英超的额头。  
  
还是有点烫。  
我给你泡点药，明儿带你去打针。  
  
李振洋说别着凉了，帮他把衣服拉好，布料磨蹭的时候惹得弟弟啊了一声。  
  
  
他拉住哥哥帮他系扣子的手。  
李振洋问，怎么了，小弟。  
别系了，洋哥。弟弟低头涨红个脸  
衣服蹭得那里好疼。

fin


End file.
